For many semiconductor laser applications it is necessary for the emission spectrum to have the smallest possible spectral width, longitudinal single-modality and a readily controlable wavelength temperature sensitivity.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic semiconductor chip with a semiconductor layer sequence with a plurality of layers arranged one over the other. It could also be helpful to provide a method of producing such an optoelectronic semiconductor chip.